


Day 12: “Don’t Move”

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Whump-tober 2019 [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Betrayal, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M, battle buddies, day no. 12, hinted Jeremwood, whumptober2019, ”Don’t move”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Moving will only make things worse...





	Day 12: “Don’t Move”

Ryan coughed as the smoke and dust cleared, ears ringing from the explosion's proximity, the world around him muffled as his hearing worked to return to normal. The gent looked around and saw that the platform they'd been standing on now lay in crumbled remains, stone shards scattered about and dust still settling around him, the brief thought of his hair getting dirty crossed his mind before it was replaced with another thought.

Where was Jeremy?

Ryan looked around desperately, searching for the younger man who he'd lost sight of during the explosion and collapse of the stone platform. He'd somehow miraculously come away with only a few scrapes and bruises and a couple small cuts, hoping Jeremy was just as lucky at he'd been. He clawed debris out of the way and crawled over large chunks of crumbled concrete.

"Jeremy! Where are you?" he called, fighting back the panic that was rising in his chest, worry for his partner growing with every second.

He scrambled around, finding the spot he thought he remembered seeing Jeremy standing before the explosions went off, digging desperately through the rubble.

"Jer, please talk to me! Dammit let me know you're okay! Where are you buddy?!" Ryan was close to having a panic attack as he dug around with no results.

A small sound reached his ears and his head snapped to where he thought it came from, moving quickly to the spot. He pushed several large pieces of debris out of the way and gasped at what he saw, tears threatening his eyes.

Jeremy lay there, covered in dust, one leg trapped under a heavy looking piece of concrete but didn't look crushed so that was a good sign. Unfortunately there was a long piece of rebar jutting out of the lad's side, and Ryan morbidly hoped that only the kidney was damaged. Jeremy was groaning and trying to sit up, Ryan rushing to his side and gently pressing him back down.

"It's okay Jer, I'm here. Just...don't move okay buddy?" he nearly sobbed as he smiled down at his partner, tears flooding his eyes and a small amount of relief washing over him.

"I-it hurts Ryan. Fuck it hurts," Jeremy gasped and reached out, clinging to Ryan's hand.

"I know buddy, I know. I need to take a look okay?" Ryan sputtered, moving only when Jeremy gave a shaky nod.

Ryan gave the lad's hand a squeeze before turning his attention to his leg, not wanting to look at the rebar just yet. The concrete pinning the lad's leg hadn't pulverized the limb, a good thing, but it did look as if the leg would be unusable for a good while.

"Jeremy, can you feel your toes on this leg?" he asked gently and gently tapped the lad on his shin. Jeremy was silent for a moment besides a few painful groans but nodded after minute, Ryan heaving a sigh of relief.

"Well good news is you didn't lose your leg," he said, not wanting to add on the morbid "yet" he was thinking if they didn't get help soon.

With a sinking heart and bile rising in his throat he moved to Jeremy's side and examined the wound there, careful not to touch the lad. The rebar was bloody, and there was a pool of blood under the smaller man, not a lot as the bar kept most of the blood contained which had Ryan worried about internal bleeding. He ever so gently pulled Jeremy's shirt up, tearing away the parts around the rebar and hissing at the sight.

"What's t-the result d-doc?" Jeremy tried to chuckle only to cry out in pain, Ryan instantly grabbing his hand and wincing with the amount of force Jeremy squeezed with.

"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here. We're gonna get help and you're going to get better, you hear me?" he cried as he held Jeremy's hand. The lad nodded and tried to regulate his breathing.

"Ryan, I don't think help is coming," he said quietly after a few minutes.

"What? What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"Think a-about it. No one k-knew we'd be out h-here, just..."

"HQ..." Ryan finished Jeremy's sentence, dread filling him as the thought tumbled around in his mind.

Jeremy was right, they hadn't told anyone and had been told it was a top secret, delicate mission. No one should've known they were here. They'd been set up.

"Let's not worry about that right now. We've got to get you better so we can get some payback together!" he said and smiled sadly at Jeremy.

"I don't think that's going to hap-happen either Ry," Jeremy said quietly.

"Jeremy, don't you do this! Don't give up on me just yet, don't you die on me you hear me?!" Ryan sobbed the warning.

"I'll do my best buddy. But, in case I-I do..."

"Don't. Please, I don't think I can handle this right now and I need to concentrate on helping you," Ryan shook his head and squeezed Jeremy's hand again.

"Ryan. If I don't m-make it, I want you to know," Jeremy stuttered as he grit his teeth against the pain.

"Know what Lil' J?" Ryan sobbed.

"You're the best partner I ever had. My best friend, the greatest friend. I've never been close with anyone like we are. I enjoyed being Battle Buddies," Jeremy smiled, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't say it like that. We're still Battle Buddies, and I'm not going anywhere without you. I can't imagine life without you Jer, you pulled me out of my darkest time in life, you brought me back. You taught me how to trust again, how to be open. You taught me how to smile and laugh again," Ryan cried as he wiped Jeremy's tears away.

"What are Battle Buddies for?" Jeremy smiled.

"Please, don't leave me," Ryan said softly as he stroked a thumb over one of the lad's cheeks.

"I'll try Ryan," the lad nodded as he slowly closed his eyes.

Ryan panicked for a moment before he realized that Jeremy was still breathing, occasionally squeezing his hand as he rested. The gent sighed and looked around, trying to formulate a plan. The fucks at HQ would pay for this, whether Jeremy made it out or not, Ryan would make sure they paid and that they paid dearly for what they'd done. The small hint of an idea played through his mind and he slowly pulled out his phone which was somehow still usable. He hovered over a contact, hesitating to press the button, glancing at Jeremy. The lad looked awful, dust covering him and pain etched all over his face. Anger and rage boiled in him and he hit the button, pressing the phone to his ear as he held the lad's hand. He waited a few minutes until a voice answered on the other side.

"Hey, it's me. I'm gonna need a favor from you. It's a matter of life and death, we need your help," he said.

"What can we do? How can we help Ryan?" the male voice responded.

"We need medical immediately, and transport out. And quite possibly a place to stay after," Ryan said.

"What're your coordinates? We'll have someone out right away!" the voice replied, carrying authority with it. Ryan reported their location and took a deep breath.

"Geoff, he doesn't know. Please just...keep that in mind," he said softly so Jeremy couldn't hear him if he was listening.

"Relax Vagabond, the situation will be dealt with accordingly. Should I assume y'all are going to become permanent?" Geoff asked.

Ryan glanced down at Jeremy and rubbed his thumb over the hand he held, biting his lip and thinking. He wasn't sure how Jeremy would handle the news, how he would adjust to living with a crew or even if he'd want to. But he had to help his friend no matter what.

"We'll talk about that later. Just, please save him Geoff. I need him, I can't live without him," he begged.

"We have a med team in the air and closing in, don't worry Ryan, we'll fix him up. I promise," Geoff replied before Ryan grunted and hung up, ignoring the sounds of approaching helicopter rotators, instead, holding onto his Battle Buddy.

"Hold on Lil' J, help is coming!" he urged.

"As long as y-you're there Ry," Jeremy breathed weakly.

"Always. Battle Buddies..." Ryan sobbed out and smiled.

"Battle Buddies, forever," Jeremy smiled weakly as he finished their favorite saying, Ryan crying as he stroked and squeezed the lad's hand, the helicopter landing close by.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is late! Sorry about that work and school got very hectic and anxiety was doing it’s thing again. The next few are gonna be shot as I was trying to get them done in a decent amount of time so sorry I’m advance if they’re shit.


End file.
